HARU
by Kim Jihae
Summary: DRABBLE/KYUMIN/GS


**Drabble KyuMin**

 **HARU**

 **genderswicth**

Aku melihatnya saat berniat meninggalkan area sekolah. Bermain basket seorang diri disiang panas seperti ini.  
Kuakui untuk ukuran seorang perempuan dia bermain dengan baik. Aku tersenyum memikirkan gadis itu. Disaat gadis-gadis berlomba menjadi anggota cheerleaders, ia malah bergabung dengan anggota basket perempuan disekolah yang minim anggota itu. Aku rasa team yang sekolah buat masih kekurangan pemain pengganti..

Suara drible bola dan lemparan itu masih terdengar khas ditelingaku. Aku perlahan berjalan mendekat kearea lapangan, membiarkannya yang masih tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku sudah berdiri dekat dengannya, tapi ia masih saja sibuk dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"Hey, kau tidak pulang?"

Aku bertanya padanya sambil menyerngit menghindari sinar matahari yang masuk keretina mataku.  
Kukantongi kedua tanganku sambil menunggu respon darinya.

"Hah, sebentar hah lagihh~"

Dari suaranya saja sudah terdengar lelah, tapi gadis ini masih saja melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau bisa pingsan jika kau terus bermain panas-panas begini"

Aku heran, musim panas begini ia malah bermain basket kala terik. Aku saja malas.

Sepertinya dia menerima saranku. Gadis itu mulai membopong bola basketnya mendekati pinggiran lapangan. Mengembalikan bola orange tersebut pada tempatnya, lalu meraih tas sekolah yang ia geletakan begitu saja dipinggir lapangan.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berlatih sendiri?"

Aku mulai memberinya pertanyaan, karena aku yakin dia tak akan memulainya.

"Karena aku suka" dengan cuek nya ia menjawabku.

Kubiarkan langkahnya semakin menjauh, sedangkan aku masih berdiri ditempat.

Aku memang tidak pernah percaya saat beberapa teman dekatku mengatakan padaku jika gadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus padaku. Dari sisi mana aku bisa mempercayainya.  
Aku dan dia memang pernah berada dikelas yang sama saat tingkah 2, dan kini aku dan dia sudah berbeda kelas lagi.  
Aku mengobrol dengannya juga jarang sekali.

Dia cantik, pintar, tidak banyak bicara, dan yang pasti populer. Siapa yang tidak mengaguminya jika dia terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Hey, kau tidak pulang?"

Dia berteriak dari depan sana. Sudah jauh ya?  
Heh, aku berdiam sebentar saja dia telah jauh.

Aku berjalan cepat hinggal kembali berada disampingnya.

"Hey Sungmin!"

Ia menoleh saat aku memanggil namanya.  
Hampir 3 tahun sekolah disini, aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku memanggil namanya. Tiga? Empat? Atau lima kali mungkin.  
Sangat jarang.

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau aneh"

Tidak ada senyuman atau apapun itu diwajahnya.  
Aku jadi heran dan penasaran. Benarkan gadis ini menyukaiku?  
Dia terkesan cuek sekali padaku? Apa seperti itu sikap seorang gadia yang menyukai pria.  
Aku sama sekali tak pernah berfikir akan terlibat perasaan dengannya. Kami sangat jauh, bukan berarti dari kalangan berbeda. Hanya saja aku dan dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal yang sama, seperti teman, ekstra kulikuler, atau hal apapun. Tidak ada celah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau hobi melamun ya?"

Aku tolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Cara bicaranya sangat datar.  
Kupikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya gugup.  
Kuhentikan langakhku tepat dihadapannya, dia berhenti dan menatapku aneh.  
Kutunduhkan wajahku hingga begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga hidung kami hampir menempel. Tapi dia tetap diam dengan tenang. Sama sekali tak gugup.  
Kutatap matanya, tapi dia balas menatapku.  
Perlahan tangan kirinya terulur, jari-jari kecilnya meraba sudut-sudut matanya.

"Apa ada kotoran dimataku?"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku karena pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Berhenti menggosok matamu. Tak ada kotoran sama sekali"

"Eoh"

Aku menggeser tubuhku agar ia kembali melangkah.  
Jalan kami menuju rumah berbeda arah. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin pergi searah dengannya kali ini.  
Aku berjalan mengikutinya, tepat lima langkah dibelakangannya.

Aku berhenti saat dia berhenti. Aku menunggu dia menoleh padaku dengan mata elangnya yang tajam. Pesona seorang Lee Sungmin ada dimatanya.  
Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Tapi suaranya menyetakku.

"Berdiri dan berjalanlah disampingku Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku tak begitu paham, tapi aku berlari kesampingnya.  
Berjalan beriringan, menunggu lampu merah bersama.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Hm"

"Aku senang"

"Apa?"

"Berada disisimu, berjalan beriringan denganmu"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah"

"Kau mengijinkanku?"

"Apa?"

Mata elangnya menatapku nyalang. Apa dia benar-benar gadis yang temanku bilang menyukaiku? Dia bahkan menatapku dengan begitu menyeramkan.

"Aku ingin berada disisimu"

Kuberanikan mengutarakan keinginanku.  
Sungmin membuang pandangannya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti" sepetinya ia terluka. Nada bicara dan ekspresinya berubah

"Aku mengerti"

"Apa?"

Satu lagi. Dia selalu berbicara dengan tegas. Sedikit, jelas dan tegas.

"Aku mengerti aku menyukaimu. Kau pun sama"

Dia menoleh padaku.  
Orang-orang sudah menyebarang jalan, tapi kami berdua masih disini saling memandang. Dia menatap mataku meminta penjelasan.  
Aku bahkan tak tahu berita itu benar tidaknya. Aku tidak bisa membaca apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaannya.  
Cukup, ini sudah jelas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku.  
Dia memang menyukaiku.

Aku berjalam mendekat kearahnya.

Lampu hijau kembali dan orang-orang disekitar kami kembali menyebrangi jalan.  
Kami masih saja disini.  
Aku mendekat dan meraih tangannya, membawanya lari menerobos lampu hijau yang tinggal beberapa detik berganti merah lagi.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Dia tersenyum menantap tautan tangan kami.  
Aku tahu itu senyum bahagia. Sekarang aku bisa membaca hatimu Sungmin-ku!

 **END**

 **-kim jihae-**


End file.
